The midnight runin
by inuyashacrazy-12
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice. -Kagome has been treated like crap her own life till she mets inuyasha after some running from her dads gang.Can Inuyasha help Kagome learn to trust people again and will their relationship progress into something more?
1. Chapter 1 running from trouble

**My story is a twist of one of my other stories I'm making but with Inuyasha and Kagome instead. Their personalities are slightly different than their originals ones so bare with me.**

**Please be nice to my story since it's my first one and review so I can make it better with your ideas. I am already starting the second chapter so your ideas can possibly fir in somewhere along the way but if they don't I apologize.**

Chapter 1

Running from trouble

Running, running that's all she ever did in her life was running. First from the people in the orphanage then from all her foster parents, who disliked her and mistreated her, everywhere she was had been a terrible experience. Her name was Kagome, but to everyone else it was either wart or bitch. Kagome wasn't beautiful in anyone's eyes, though she didn't care what they thought. To her they could just go shove a stick up their butts and screw a tree for all she cared.

**(for those who can not pronounce Kagome it is said lie this… .may)**

Kagome had long mid-back length, midnight black, wavy hair, with chocolate colored eyes that complimented her creamy skin. Standing at 5ft 3in and being 16 years old, along with being fully developed, she was small, fragile, and weak for her age. Her body was covered in bruises, scratches, and scars from beatings previous or recent.

Currently, she was running from her previous foster dads' goons. She'd been moving for two hours and Kagome was getting tired. She was already weak from the beating prior to running. She had led them down alleys, streets, and through abandoned buildings. The pursuit was still on.

"Get back here you bitch." Shouted the second leader of the Snakes, her foster father's gang. Her foster dads' name was Zuko and her foster mom was Jemni. Both had terrible parenting skills, and Zuko especially was mean and selfish towards her.

Kagome was about to collapse from exhaustion and starvation. She jumped over some tipped over trash cans and turned the corner of a café, only to slam into someone. Falling down from the contact, she landed on her butt. She looked up to be greeted by a tall, dark figure with long hair and dark clothes that looked to be a long trench coat, pants of some kind, and boots. Everything else was in shadow from the lack of light.

Thinking that it was one of the Snake members, she quickly turned around and got up running with a new supply of adrenalin and a goal to get out of the city. Kagome was down another street and out of sight in 10 seconds.

_________________________________________________________________

The man she ran into was not a part of the Snake gang, but a very different occupation entirely. His name was Inuyasha. He had just finished a job when he ran into a girl with the scent of fear and blood, she looked like the devil was chasing her. She had clothes that were poorly made and looked itchy; ugly. The blood and fear really twisted his gut in knots along with three other scents that were foul.

**(In this fanfic, Inuyasha isn't going to be too stupid, only when it comes to girls and Kagome)**

He quickly summarized that she was being chased by bad smelling men.** (Hehehe) **When she ran from him, he also concluded that she either mistook him for someone else or that she didn't have time to be messing with him. His instincts told him to help her, which was odd, since that never happened when someone was in trouble. He never doubted his instincts though, so he went after the girl and her pursuers.

__________________________________________________________________

"AGHH!" screamed Kagome. She had been cornered in an alleyway. The men had forced her to the ground and it looked like they were going to rape her.

"Keep her like that boys, she needs to learn what happens when she disobeys orders and runs away from the boss" sneered the leader.

"What are you going to do Touya?" asked a man Kagome knew was named Aki.

"I'm going to have some fun with her, what else?" said Touya. He started to rip open Kagome's clothes while saying this. Kagome resisted and Touya slapped her and pulled his pants down to reveal his meat and two vege. **(A phrase that British people use for men's precious treasures)**

"AGHHHH" yelled Kagome. She screamed and struggled like mad, not wanting to get raped by such a pig.' Help please, someone, help me' thought Kagome. Her prayers were answered when she felt the arms restraining her leave.She opened her eyes to see all three men unconscious. A dark figure stood before her, he looked familiar to her. The figure turned around to reveal it was the same man she ran into about 10minutes ago. A hand reached out to her in a non threatening way, as if offering assistance..

"Are you ok?" asked the man. She didn't get to answer because she suddenly went unconscious from lack of food, rest, and loss of strength from fighting the men.

**(she did NOT get rapped people)**

"AGHHHHH" screamed the girl. Inuyasha heard her screaming which meant that she needed his help, and now! He ran as fast as his demon speed would allow. Inuyasha was a dog demon… half-demon, half-human, and a rare breed among humans and demons. He was tracking her by her scent and when he did find them he was infuriated to see two of the guys holding her down and the third about to violate her. With demon speed and reflexes he took the third guy out in no time at all and the other two the same way.

When he was done he noticed her looking at him with tiredness instead of fear! Offering his hand to her, she immediately fell unconscious upon seeing she was out of harms way.

**Hopefully you enjoyed that and PLEASE review so the chapters can be better for you.**

**(Kagome was NOT rapped, I am not that coldhearted)**


	2. Chapter 2 cleaning up

**Hello peeps hoped u liked the last chapter and reviewed it.**

**Here is the next chapter for u!!!**

Chapter 2

Cleaning up

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and placed her on his back Jumping to the roof of a near by building, he started heading towards his home to get her cleaned up.

After 10 minutes of jumping and running on roof tops, he finally landed on his balcony on the top floor of his penthouse. Opening the door and then heading to the only bedroom in the place that was use, he lived alone, just how he liked it. He gently placed her on the bed and hurried over to the walk in closet to get some clothes to change her into, then got some supplies from the medical cabinet in the bathroom, ready.

He brought her into the bathroom and place her near where he had set the supplies down and started getting rid of the remaining clothing that was still covering his guest. After that was done he took a good look at her in the light of the bathroom, being careful not to look at his guests goods. He noticed tons of bruises, scars, scratches, and blood trails from recent and past damage, and her black, dirty hair. She looked like she would reach his chest, had hairless creamy skin that urged him to touch, to feel the softness of it, along with long slender legs. To him she was beautiful, even with the injuries, and he couldn't wait to see if her eyes were as beautiful as the rest of her.

Getting back to the job at hand, he began cleaning the girl as gently as possible so as not to hurt or wake her from much needed rest. He cleaned and covered the inflicted wounds with the required treatment to prevent infections. For extra effect, he had licked all her wounds after he cleaned them. Dog demon saliva had healing abilities among other things.

After he was done, he dressed her in some of his old clothes. A white shirt that was a little big, but would have to do, and shorts. Being very careful, he placed her under the covers of his bed and went to get ready for bed himself as well as cleaning the place also noticed he would need to take a shower. After taking a shower, and changing into black sweat pants. It was getting close to summer and the temperature was going up, so he didn't bother with a shirt.

Once cleaning up the bathroom and the rest of the house, Inuyasha went quietly to bed on the sofa. He left the door to his bedroom open a crack in case the girl was in trouble. Soon he was asleep dreaming of the days events.

**Sorry for such a small chapter but the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Review, review people!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 silent words

**Thanks for the reviews u guys. There's not much to say really but heres some characters u are going to see in later chapters. Kouga, Kikyo or kinky ho as a previous author on fanfic called her. I'm not sure if Sesshy will be in this story or not so bare with me.**

Chapter 3

Silent words

Kagome awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. The first thing she noticed was that the room was too bright to be her dark, little broom closet of a room. Secondly, she knew she was not on the floor as she was lying on a soft material. She sat up to see a bed underneath her, and then with one look at her surroundings, she knew she wasn't with her foster parents. It was too high class for it to be theirs in any possible way.

There was a door on her left that looked like it led into a walk-in closet with a small bookshelf a few feet away from the door. Another door on her right looked to be the entrance to a bathroom. A small desk was in the corner of the room on her right next the windows that seemed to lead to a balcony. The desk had a Dell laptop on it, a lot of papers neatly stacked, and a few other electronics Kagome didn't recognize. After getting out of bed onto a cream colored carpet that felt so nice on her feet, she was able to get a better look at her surroundings. There was just one more door to look through, it was the door that had the bacon and eggs smell coming through.

**(Bacon and eggs… yummmmm!!!!)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Inuyasha knew she was awake the moment it happened, so when she came through the bedroom door it was no surprise.

Walking out of the bedroom, Kagome took a look was a 64in flat screen TV with surround sound speakers. An x-box 360 and a Wii were next to the TV at the far wall in front of her. A long couch was in front of the TV, blocking anything else, a table on the wall to her right held a vase and a phone. A hallway was also on her right and on her left was a kitchen with an island, cutlery, pots and pans, and plates covered with bacon and eggs.

Kagome walked up to the side of the island with the food only to find a man with silver, waist length hair, dog ears, muscled tan skin, and golden eyes that burned her soul. At about 6 ft 7 in, he looked absolutely breathtaking. She couldn't take her eyes off him and was staring open-mouthed!

'_Oh my god! He is so HOT!!!!!_' thought Kagome. '_My knees are going weak on me, help someone'_

"Glad you're up, did you sleep well?" asked the stranger. Inuyasha was amused that she was staring at him with such a cute face. Her eyes were chocolate brown which had seen too much for her age. She looked about 13 or 14 years old but he couldn't be sure judging by her height.

"Would you like some breakfast? My name's Inuyasha, by the way" he said. He placed his hand in front of her in means of a handshake. She just stared at him, then at the hand and said nothing.

"What's your name?" asked Inuyasha, hoping to get something out of her. Inuyasha took a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs to her hoping food would make her chatty. All Kagome did was look around for something, she then turned to him making hand-signals for writing.

"You want some paper and a pencil?' Inuyasha asked. At her nod he went to go get some from his private office." I'll be right back then, stay here for me, please" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome had never had anyone ask her to do something for them, only told to do what was wanted. Neither had she also been given breakfast that was made fresh and by someone other than herself. Kagome always had to make her guardians and herself meals though her meals were with out of date foods or food with mold on it. If she was lucky, she could get leftovers from her guardian's meals.

"Here we go, some paper and a pencil" said Inuyasha. When handed the pencil and paper, Kagome quickly wrote a message.

"Thank you, my name is Kagome" wrote Kagome

"Kagome, that's a nice name and it suits you" said Inuyasha

Kagome so badly wanted to smile at him, but that would prove a weakness. That was something she couldn't show, especially when she didn't know if she could trust Inuyasha. Whenever she let her guard down, it cost her pieces of her heart.

"So... how old are you?" he asked. Noticing his previous comment made no indent in her facial expression. Her scent changed to confusion and fear.

"16 years old" she wrote, not fully liking him asking questions that could turn to more personal inquiries.

"16…your 16" he stated more than said. He was so surprised that she was so small for her age.' _She's 16, holy shit, she's 16. That means I can take her without any trouble and make her my mate…wait, mate, where the hell did that come from? I haven't known her for even an hour and I'm thinking of mating with her! Crap, I hope I'm not a pervert or scoundrel for wanting to see her under me and keeping her as_ _mine for life. This sucks big time, ok all I have to do is stay in control while she is here... yeah_' concluded Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?" wrote kagome while waving her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Huh, oh yeah, just spaced out, and no offense but your small for a 16 year old" replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah my parents were small" kagome wrote. Suddenly hurt and sadness hit her right in the heart. Inuyasha noticed this, and wondered how to comfort her.** (Remember Inuyasha is crappy at this stuff)** Something bad happened, and he thought that they were dead, **(Don't kill me, they just wouldn't fit in with my story) **but he didn't know that yet.

"Hey what's wrong, was it something I said?" he asked. Wanting to know what was going on with the girl standing in front of him, looking like an angel, with broken wings..

"Please tell me what's wrong, I don't like seeing you so sad" desperately trying to get something out of her.

"My parents died when I was 5 years old along with my baby bother Souta, I had a grandpa but he's dead too" Kagome wrote.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Inuyasha said.

"It's ok. It happened a long time ago, and I don't fully remember them" she wrote.

"Oh, well, where are you staying then?" he asked. This is where her scent changed from sadness to anger and hatred.

"I am not living anywhere right now" kagome wrote with ferocity and speed, almost breaking her pencil.

"…oh…um do you want me to drop you off somewhere or at one of the orphanages?" Inuyasha asked.

Fear penetrated Kagome's face after the word orphanage was spoken. They weren't very pleasant to her, so gloomy and depressing when a family said they didn't want the kid they met with. The orphanage was a big no on her list.

"No you don't need to do anything" wrote kagome. She turned to the cold breakfast, long forgotten and started nibbling on the bacon, not daring to look Inuyasha in the eye.

Inuyasha went into deep thought, '_she defiantly has problems with the orphanage and I don't want to leave her on the streets unprotected and nothing to look after herself with... She could stay here but my job keeps me out late and I don't know how to look after teenagers, let alone my self. Oh Sango might be able to help, but maybe this isn't a good idea to put all the responsibility on her. Oh screw it, Kagome is staying with me and I don't care who says it's a bad idea!_' after concluding the solution to the problem, Inuyasha started to eat his cold breakfast feeling great. He was nervous on what kagome would say to the idea. Finally finding enough courage to ask her what she wanted, he asked in a stuttering manner.

"Kagome" he said she looked at him from her unfinished breakfast with questioning eyes.

"Wou…would y-yo-you like t-to s-st-ay here wi-wi-wi-wit-with m-me?" he stuttered. She was beyond shocked right now.

**That took far too long to type so hopefully your brains didn't shut down and go to sleep. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow or Friday.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 living together

**Hi people thanks for reviewing my story. The one question that I am going to and have heard is how old is Inuyasha. Well here are the ages of my 2 characters so far and Sango who will arrive shortly.**

**Inuyasha: 20 He is out of college and already has a job. Not telling what his job is though.**

**Kagome: 16 never got a good education but is still smart enough since she raised herself and guardians by herself.**

**Sango: 21 not saying anything about her yet.**

**Here is the next chapter as said has arrived with in the 2 day marking.**

Chapter 4

Living together

'_OH MY GOD! He just asked me to live with him…wait, what if this is just a trap…what if its not and he really nice i , so far he has been generous by giving me food and medical treatment…well if it's a trap, screw it. But if its not, I wouldn't mind staying a while._' Kagome was to happy to think over her actions, but hey, can you blame her for jumping at him, causing him to fall down from surprise.

"Hahahaha" laughed Inuyasha with a few very soft giggles from Kagome that Inuyasha heard causing him to smile and laugh harder. Kagome's giggles got louder but remained gentle and sweet, warming Inuyasha ears. After about 5 minutes, they stopped and just stared at each other in a comfortable silence.

"So I guess you want to go shopping for some supplies like clothes, bathroom thingies, and other possible things you want?" Inuyasha asked. Since she was going to stay, she would need some things.

"Are you sure you want to spend money on me?" wrote Kagome. She was exited about the idea of shopping and getting new things. It was going to be even better with Inuyasha there; oh she couldn't wait to go shopping.

"Yeah, I guess I do and you can go crazy about shopping, as long as it doesn't make me go bankrupt" warned Inuyasha.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh" squealed Kagome. She tackled Inuyasha to the ground in a hug.

"Ha ha, ok lets go then, but first we need to both get showers, you can borrow some of my clothes and then head over to Sango's place. She's my neighbor, secretary and friend. She's a very nice person, so don't worry about her" he said. She just nodded and hoped that Sango was a good woman as Inuyasha had said.

**I know terribly short but it's a good place to end a chapter in my opinion and chapter 5 will be up by 9:00 on Feb.5. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5 a new look

**Now for anyone who is confused on something please write a review on it so I can help you out. Miroku will arrive shortly and so will kinky-ho (pops for Higure-koinu) if you were interested. Miroku is 23 and Ayame is 21.**

**Here is chapter 5 for you people as promise before 9:00**

Chapter 5

New look

A KNOCK, KNOCK, RING, RING sounded at Sango's door, alerting her that visitors, hopefully not that pervert Miroku were here to see her.

"Yes…oh hello Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked as she answered the door.

"I need a favor for my friend here" replied Inuyasha. He stepped out of the way to show Kagome looking as nervous as ever.

"Oh hello, what's your name?" asked Sango.

"Her names Kagome and she needs some clothes and I thought you both might be the same size. It's only a few things so we can get her some from the... (Gulp)…mall" Inuyasha said.

"Hehehe, well, lets see what I can get you to wear" replied Sango. She led them into her penthouse and her bedroom. "I want you to wait here Inuyasha so Kagome can have some privacy" ordered Sango.

"Um…ok" replied Inuyasha. 'Like I would actually look, seriously. I'm not like that pervert Miroku.' Thought Inuyasha,

________________________________________________________________________

In the closet piles on piles of clothes of different sizes and colors covered the shelves and racks. Kagomes mouth dropped to the floor at how many clothes Sango had.

"This isn't all my stuff if that's what you're thinking. Most of it is my roommate Ayame's. Well, before we begin trying on some clothes, I am going to need your measurements to be able to find you some clothes. Is it ok for me to do that?" asked Sango.

Kagome knew what she would have to do, she had taken a liking to the woman, and she could trust women more than she could trust men. It was men that treated her badly, not women. She nodded for Sango to go ahead.

After 7 minutes of taking careful measurements, Sango had led Kagome to a section of teenage girl's clothes that would fit perfectly on her body. They were, granted, Ayame's, but she had so many clothes that Sango thought she would not notice. There were tank tops, t-shirts, three quarter sleeve shirts, sweaters, vests, coats, jackets, pants, shorts, caprees, and a variety of pajamas. The only things that were missing were shoes and socks.

"Well let's see what suits and fits you…oh you'll have to borrow some of mine and Ayame's underwear since you are the same size as both of us there. After that, we can go shopping for more clothes. And the best part of that is that Inuyasha will be paying, no doubt." giggled Sango. Kagome could not help but join in.

"Thank you" Kagome said in a quiet voice that only Sango heard.

"Your welcome Kagome…so let's get you into some clothes" she said. Kagome nodded and they started their long quest of trying on clothes.

After one hour, Ayame came home and introductions were issued. Ayame did not mind Kagome taking any of her clothes since she was going to get rid of them anyways since they didn't fit was in fact ecstatic about the idea of dressing up the quiet girl.

After three more hours of finding the best outfits and accessories that would work, the three girls exited the closet with almost all of the clothes that were her size. Some clothes did not fit or look right on Kagome so they were going to be thrown out.

They found Inuyasha laying on Sango's bed asleep and realized they had forgotten him in the mist of their had not even noticed him, so she could not be blamed.

"Wake up you lazy dog" yelled Sango as she kicked Inuyasha awake.

"Huh...Oh…sorry, you took so long and didn't show me any of the clothes you tried on. "answered Inuyasha.

" Well we both wanted it to be a surprise, so quit complaining and go do work or something because we girls are going shopping together, so you don't have to be bored out of your brains doing our job" proclaimed Sango.

'_Yeah right, you completely forgot about me, forgetful bitch'_ thought Inuyasha. "oh…ok well enjoy your time together and thank you so much for everything so far" thanked Inuyasha." Oh it's nothing…oh and also what do you think about the outfit?" Sango asked.

"Yeah what do you think about this masterpiece that Sango and I have made" stated Ayame. She was trying to get herself known by the hunk standing before her. She had not met Inuyasha, but had heard enough from Sango to know that he was in fact the guy standing in front of her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for the first time since the girls had woken him up. Kagome was wearing white knee high socks, a black mid-thigh length skirt, a button up shirt with a black tie on, and her hair was brushed, making it shine in the afternoon sunlight seeping through the closed curtains in Sango's bedroom.

The only default was all the marks on Kagomes skin that could not be covered up by clothes or the make-up Sango and Ayame put on her for her own sake.

'_Hell, she is so damn cute' _thought Inuyasha "you look cute in it…but why make her look like she is going to school…at least put a coat on her or something"Inuyasha said.

**(We all know that Inuyasha is an idiot when it comes to complementing Kagome and screws it up with a stupid statement.)**

"Alright…give me your coat Inuyasha," ordered Ayame.

"What, why?" he asked. Not liking the idea of his favorite coat being taken from him.

"Well… I do not have any coats that would fit this outfit and neither does Ayame…so yours will have to do, anyways, it will help it look like she is going to work or something else besides school. So hand it over NOW!" shouted Sango.

**I love cliffhangers, don't you? Well that's chapter 5 for ya and I don't know when chapter 6 will be out cause I haven't gotten finished with the draft yet. Yes, I do drafts first and then finals, which go onto . **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 why she won't talk

**Hey everybody thanks 4 the reviews you've been giving me and I won't waste too much time talking to u so here is a highlight if you're wondering if Naraku is going to show up with the rest of the crew. **

**Kagome's family will not be in this along with the 3 annoying friends she has in school, they are too noisy and I don't like them, plus they don't really fit in anywhere yet. Naraku will be appearing in later chapters, Houjo and Kouga will appear later as well. That's all, here is the chapter.**

Chapter 6

Why she won't talk!

"No… I'll never give it to you, you know this is my favorite coat, so stop asking me" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh come on, you have like…5 other coats that are the same as this one" stated Sango.

"So hand that over and get another one to wear." ordered Ayame. They stepped threateningly towards him, ready to force it off of him if necessary.

"Why then, if I could just give her one of my spares... why?" shouted Inuyasha.

"It's because that one is warm and it's freezing outside so hand that one over to Kagome so she won't be cold" replied Sango.

"Oh…well I guess I could do that" said Inuyasha. He looked at kagome for the first time since the argument; she was staring at them with wide eyes and scared of all three of them.

"Sorry Kagome, if we scared you, it didn't involve you, only your outfit, which looks absolutely fine." apologized Inuyasha.

Kagome only nodded. This struck Sango and Ayame as odd. Kagome had talked with them in the closet while they were giving her complements and helping her out with getting on the clothes. Even though they weren't full sentences or long words, it was considered talking.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked. Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at her in confusion. Both saw confusion in both Ayame and Sango's faces.

"What are you talking about Sango, she looks fine." said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about, she isn't talking at all" replied Ayame.

"She doesn't talk" stated Inuyasha. Looking at Kagome with a puzzled gaze.

"What do you mean; she was talking to us in the closet while you were asleep out here!" replied Ayame.

"She talked to you, but not to me. Wait did she write down on paper or use hand signals?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome was starting to fidget and look really nervous in the corner of Sango's bedroom near the closet, she had moved there during the argument.

"Neither, she talked with actual words, not any of the crap you just told us she does around you" said Ayame.

"Well, why does she talk to you and not to me?" asked Inuyasha.

"How the hell should we know?" they yelled.

"Grr" growled Inuyasha. He turned to Kagome and moved towards her in a very threatening manner. It scared her so much to see her savior so mad at her. It looked just like how all of her guardians had been, but for a different reason. She cowered against the wall.

"Kagome, is it true you talked to Sango and Ayame?" Inuyasha asked in a stern and quiet voice that demanded nothing but the truth.

Kagome gulped and nodded slowly, looking to Sango and Ayame for any help they could give. Her scent was covered only in pure fear of Inuyasha. It hurt him to see her so scared, but he needed to find out why she won't talk to him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" asked Inuyasha. The anger gone from his face to be replaced with hurt. His eyes softened upon seeing Kagome still scared as a rabbit in a trap. He slowly walked towards her in a nonthreatening manner, with his hands up showing he was calm and wouldn't hurt her.

She motioned for Sango and Ayame to come to her. When they were sitting next to Kagome she signaled for them to turn their heads so she could whisper in their ears.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble, men mumble, mumble, trust mumble, mumble, mumble, did, mumble, mumble" was all Inuyasha heard of Kagome's explanation. Sango and Ayame's faces had changed from concerned to surprise to pity to understanding.

When Kagome was done, the two house mates got up from their places and walked over to Inuyasha with concerned faces.

"She said that when she lived with any of her guardians, the foster dad would do really mean things to her, and when she tried to speak she would get into trouble" started Sango.

"She doesn't trust men very much. It doesn't mean she doesn't trust you, its just she is being careful on what she does" continued Ayame. Trying to reassure him after seeing his face fill with hurt when she said Kagome didn't trust men.

"The women didn't harm her in any way, but they still didn't do much to help her; so it's hard for her to speak to us, not knowing if we will help her or not when she does need us" Sango said.

"She does trust you not to DO anything, but not enough to talk to you" stated Ayame.

"What do you mean by DO Ayame? Did you mean they sexually harassed her or raped her?" Inuyasha asked with disgust in his voice.

After a few words with Kagome, they got the answer." They did do things to her, but not sex. They never got the chance to do that since the wives didn't like their husbands doing anything like that to her. They could get reported so they didn't do anything, thankfully" Sango said.

"That's disgusting to go as low as to do things to a girl, in their care as well" Inuyasha growled. He looked at Kagome with a sad and understanding look on his face. He slowly went over to her and sat down. Sango and Ayame left to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you, but I didn't know what you had been through. I'm really sorry and even though I know this, it doesn't change my offer of you staying here, unless you want to leave" Inuyasha said.

**(So sweet of him! He gets a reward that he will never forget for doing something so nice to Kagome.)**

Kagome was not only surprised he would keep her with him, but happy he understood and still wanted her around. She lunged at him from her spot and knocked him down on his back.

"Hahaha, your welcome!" Inuyasha said. He noticed tears in her eyes but she dug her head in his chest in order to hide them from him.

"Come on, don't cry" begged Inuyasha. Kagome just shook her head and smiled, telling him in her own way that she was crying happy tears.

"So do you still want to go out with Sango and Ayame to the mall or what?" asked Inuyasha. A smile and a hug was his answer.

"Good, I'll tell them then" Inuyasha moved to go tell the girls to get ready but Kagome stopped him with her hand holding on to his coat.

"Oh yeah, here you need the coat" Inuyasha handed her his coat and placing it on her shoulders. She shook her head to say that wasn't what she had meant.

"What did you want then?" he asked. Kagome got on her knees and took his face in her hands. Inuyasha's heartbeat sped up 3 times its normal beat.

'_She's…she's…Oh God she is going to kiss me… oh kami what did I do to deserve such a treat?_' thought Inuyasha. Waiting for the wondrous gift to happen, she inched closer to his face. Closer, closer, peck on the cheek.

'_Yes she kissed me…thank you kami… wait she kissed me on the cheek. On the cheek…come on, couldn't it have been on the lips?_" Inuyasha thought.

Kagome moved away with a blush on her cheeks. She got up with his coat on her shoulders and went to see where Sango and Ayame had gone, thinking that next time she would get up enough courage to kiss him on the lips.

**Whoop, Whoop! Man that took me a while to do. Inuyasha got kissed by Kagome on the CHEEK! I would have done it on the lips but Kagome doesn't trust him enough remember.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7 shopping is a pain

**Sorry it took a while people but I am terrible when it comes to shopping. I am not fond of shopping. DUN, DUN DUNNNNN!!!! Yeah so, here is the next chapter, but here is a warning. It might suck since I have a terrible fashion sense and not up to date on clothes.**

Chapter 7

Shopping is a Pain

After pulling himself together from Kagome's little gift, Inuyasha left Sango's bedroom to find Kagome and the girls having a quiet chat.

"So you finally decided to join us Inu" stated Ayame. A nod was her response.

"Well, Kagome, Ayame and me will be going to the mall for the day, so you can hand over your platinum credit card," ordered Sango.

"What, why?" asked Inuyasha.

"How will we pay for all the clothes if we have no money… thought so, now hand over your credit card" ordered Sango.

"I don't trust you not to spend it all so… I'll… (Sigh) come to the mall with you, so you don't make me go bankrupt" Inu said.

"Wow, I never thought the great Inuyasha would go shopping with girls! I guess you learn new things everyday," giggled Ayame. Sango and Kagome soon joined in.

"SHUT UP, lets go to the mall ok, and get this over with," Inu said

"Ok, alright then, let us get ready first and then we'll go," said Sango

"Hurry up then" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome just giggled at the scowl on his face.

'_He looks so cute when he scowls. I wonder what it would look like when he pouts?_' thought Kagome.

"What the hell is so funny?" growled Inuyasha. He was only playing around with her. At his growl, she shut up thinking that she would be punished.

"Hey all I asked was why you were laughing at me, I wasn't going to hurt you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome just nodded sheepishly. She understood that being laughed at for no apparent reason could hurt your pride. Inuyasha had lots of pride and it was just natural for him to defend himself. He would never hurt her, but it was still safe to not get on his bad side.

"Ok, we are ready and looking fabulous!" declared Ayame

"Finally, lets go" Inuyasha said.

"To the mall" ordered Sango in a very superhero fashion.

Once arriving at the mall Kagome's mouth dropped at all the fabulous looking clothes and stores that lined the walkway.

'_I think I've just died and gone to heaven'_ thought Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, we need to get you some fashionable clothes, and we are just the people who know what's in and what's out." proclaimed Ayame proudly.

Kagome just nodded and Inuyasha just did his famous 'Keh'. After 4 hours of long and exciting hunting on the girl's part for clothes, the group finally stopped for lunch.

"Ok we still have to get you some more accessories and pants, we grab get them at Hot Topic, Fuego, American Eagle, and Holister." Sango said.

"No more of this crap; we've been shopping for 4 hours and have enough stuff for Kagome to last 5 years." Whined Inuyasha.

"OH SHUT UP, we're almost done anyways so just sit down like a good little puppy," Ayame ordered. Sango and Kagome giggled at the puppy part while Inu growled at being treated like a dog.

"I ain't no damn dog woman and I can talk all I want." Inuyasha argued.

"Oh is the puppy mad, don't be mad my puppy wuppy" Ayame baby talked to Inuyasha making him even more pissed.

"That's it I'm going to go look at stuff for me while you guys can go and goof off all you like, see if I care" muttered an angry Inuyasha. Kagome had a worried look on her face and looked about to follow him when Sango noticed this and intervened.

"Don't worry about him Kagome he'll cool down in time, so let's continue our hunt for the most fitting clothes. They will make the men's heads turn." laughed Sango.

"Hell yeah" Ayame and Sango high fived while Kagome sat blushing at her choice of words. Getting up they continued shopping for another hour before Sango noticed Inuyasha following them at a safe distance. '_He probably wants to be able to keep Kagome safe and in sight at all times, that is so unlike him, has he finally found_ _someone? How sweet, but Kagome is still to young for anything like that with a man who's 4 years older and more… no less mature than her…oh well at least he is interested in a decent girl_' thought Sango.

**(Like a girl who doesn't talk to men and was abused for most of her life is decent. HAHA that is funny for her to have that as her definition of decent)**

After a half an hour, Kagome had to go to the bathroom. She headed over to the restrooms while Sango and Ayame were getting snacks in a nearby café, she bumped into someone.

Looking up her heart-stopped beating, for in front of her was her foster father with an angry and skeaming gleam in his eyes. She gulped and was about to run off to find Sango and Ayame when Zuko (foster dad's name if u forgot) grabbed the back of her shirt and brought her face to his.

"I finally found you, and you will be punished… severely for your disobedience and for funning away from me" he said menacingly. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine as he dragged her to the exit door and into the parking lot were some of his men were waiting.

'_This is not good... Inuyasha please save me'_ Kagome prayed that he found her soon once they noticed she was taking to long in the bathroom.

"She is taking too long in the bathroom than she should be," stated Inuyasha who had rejoined the girls after 10 minutes of Kagome being in the bathroom.

"Give her some time, she probably ate something or she is…" Sango left that sentence hanging because it was a little weird talking to a guy about what could be taking a girl to long in the bathroom.

**(Girls I know that you should know what I am talking about. Happens every month, hint, hint)**

"Or is what… what else could be taking her so long?" Inuyasha asked

"Well she could be on her monthly,"Ayame murmured.

"She is not," he said "I would know because of my nose" he explained to them after getting weird looks form the girls". After a few more minutes, Inuyasha said, "That's it, I'm going looking for her, I ain't waiting anymore"

As he stormed off, Sango and Ayame followed, worried about their new friend.

Once at the bathrooms the girls went in and checked to see if Kagome was in there and all right. Inuyasha on the other hand was sniffing around when he found out that Kagomes scent led him to the exit doors. About to walk in and go find her he heard a scream that he did not want to hear again.

"INUYASHA!"

Was all he needed to hear before he barged through the doors and turned to where he heard movement. What he saw was a sight that made his blood boil.

There in the corner of the parking lot was a group of men surrounding a bleeding and scared as hell Kagome with cuts, bruises and a knife about to be driven into her stomach.

**BUM, BUM, BUMMMM! So much suspense and violence.**

**I would never kill an important and main character in any of my stories unless I hate them or they come back to life later on. **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 the encounter

**I am really sorry for thee late update but I have had so much to do lately that it has been hard. Test, rehearsals, tutoring, homework and a major case of writers block! I would like to thank all my fans for the reviews and well here is the next chapter of The Midnight run-in.**

**Chapter 8**

**The encounter!**

Kagome had spoken, not help or save me came out, but his name, she yelled Inuyasha. Kagome had yelled for him to save her from the bastards who dared to harm her.

_'Kagome…she…yelled my name! I can't believe it. She yelled for me to save her! Not Sango, not Ayame but ME!_' he thought. Whimpering got his attention back to the situation at hand. Kagome was in trouble, she was hurt, bleeding, and a knife is about to be stabbed into her and …she needed him.

_______________________________________________________________________

After being thrown down into a corner hidden from view by any passersby's in the parking lot, Kagome was beaten by her foster dad's gang. Punches, kicks, and knifes came at Kagome at an excruciating rate, and she was positive that she was going to die.

'_At least I got to meet some nice people while I was away'_ Kagome thought, as she began to feel lightheaded.

She noticed that one of the men, named Corrin, had pulled her up so she rested against the wall. Touya (he was in the 1st chapter) had a knife in his hands, ready to be plunged into her stomach. Lifting it into the air, yelling of approval from gang members and her foster dad could be heard, stopping the knife at a good point, and finally plummeting down towards her.

Coming back to reality, she started to think clearly through all the pain the men had caused to her already abused body. They were going to kill her, and were not going to give a damn about it. They were going to kill her, make it look like an accident, and separate her from people who actually gave a damn about her.

'_No_ _I don't want to die, what about Sango and Ayame, what about Inuyash?! I don't want to leave the!. I love them like family. Inuyasha…Inuyasha… INUYASHA'_ "INUYASHA!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up" screamed Touya (the one who had the knife), stopping mid swing since Kagome had yelled extremely loud, making the men stop to cover his ears. He slapped her, silencing her as well.

"Heh, Heh, not so brave now are we, little girl, now be quite" said Touya" no ones' here to save you this time"

A whimper was all Kagome could manage after the yelling of her lifetime. Touya restarted his decent again.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha. Slamming his fist into her attacker and started fighting the rest of them, including her foster dad, with kicks and punches, knocking them unconscious.

"Kagome"Inuyasha said, running to her side. Putting her so she rested on his shoulder to get a good look at her. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and her own blood. She needed to get medical assistance immediately. Picking her up carefully so as not to cause her too much pain he headed to his car.

"Hold on Kagome, I'm going to get you to a hospital, so hold on" he pleaded.

"In… Inu" whimpered Kagome.

"Shh, its ok I'm getting you to the hospital, you need a doctor right away" he was so close to his car now. He sped up, desperate to get Kagome some help.

"Inu…yas…ha…no …hos…pi…tal…not…sa…fe" she groaned out.

"What. Why? Why is the hospital not safe, is it because of those men?" Inuyasha asked. A weak "yes" was his answer.

Upon reaching his car, he carefully opened the door and gently placed Kagome on the back seat. Taking off his jacket, he pressed it on her major wound (which was close to her hip) and applied enough pressure to slow the bleeding.

With one of her arms, he braced the jacket in place. Getting into the drivers seat while taking out his phone to call Ayame and Sango. He informed them that they would have to haul all the shopping bags back to the penthouse and then help take care of Kagomes injuries. He started the car and backed out of the slot to leave the parking garage and head home.

It took him only 10 minutes to get back to his place and haul Kagome into his bathroom. All the first aid supplies was in there and he did not want to stain the bed sheets or the carpet with blood (**bloodstains are hard to remove come on people!**).

Inuyasha felt a bit of déjà vu. Only last night was he doing the same thing to her but on his bed since the bed sheets there were old and going to be thrown out any way. Being careful of Kagome's new and old injuries he removed her clothes off with slight blushing at seeing her breasts (her bra was sliced off by one of the gangs knifes).

He got to work cleaning her with hot water and soap, then dried her off and started to use disinfectant a on her wounds. When he came to the bandaging Ayame and Sango had arrived to help and dress Kagome afterwards while Inuyasha disposed of the trash and clothes.

"So is she going to be ok?" asked Ayame. She was not a good medic so she could not quite tell if Kagome was going to be ok.

"Yeah, she will be if she gets lots of rest and doesn't move around a lot. Some of her old wounds opened up, I did not even notice how many injuries she had until we bandaged her." Sango mentioned

"Yeah she's had a rough time. Let's leave her for now and put away the clothes and other junk you guys bought" Inuyasha ordered. He gently picked her up and just as gently places her on the bed with a light blanket for warmth on her.

Inuyasha and the girls left his bedroom to put all the clothes, accessories, and supplies for Kagome away in his spare bedroom, where he had decided she would sleep.

They had to clean and organize the room, since it had not been touched for months. It was last used by an old friend named Miroku. Inuyasha, knowing the kind of free loader that Miroku was, knew he would be coming back after his teaching job was halted because of summer vacation.

Once done with the room, then making and eating dinner was over, the girls left for their penthouse to get some much-needed rest. Inuyasha stayed up a bit longer and watched Kagome sleep before heading off to get ready for bed himself to end up sleeping on the couch again.

He didn't mind, it is just that he would have preferred sleeping on his bed with his new roommate. _'I wouldn't mind Kagome along side me naked and sweating from…whoa do not go down that path Inuyasha, it just leads to trouble! Now go to sleep and don't think about the girl sleeping in __**your**__ bed in __**your**__ room in __**your**__ house… ughh that's it I am going to sleep without a moment to loose_' with this concluded Inuyasha laid down and closed his eyes to fall asleep thinking of the heavenly creature just in the next room.

**(Boys will always be pervs)**

**I am sorry it took so long it is just that there has been a lot going on lately so the story was put on hold. Any ways**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 The healing

**Hey peoples glad you like the story so far but right now, there are some technical difficulties. I am having writers block. AHHHHHHHHH! For chapter 10 I have no idea what to right about I need your help on what should happen next. Please give me your ideas in your reviews or private messages which ever you like. Any way on with the story!**

Chapter 9

The healing

Kagome felt terrible, no she felt excruciating pain that it was amazing she could move her body without losing consciousness. It was unbearable yet she was still able to move off the bed.

Once her feet touched the floor with only putting a small amount of pressure on her feet she screamed out in pain. It was complete agony to move any part of her body, so her only choice was to remain as still as possible, though it was proving difficult with the little strength she had left.

Kagome started to feel the toll for sitting up without some support, her arms were not an option, neither was just falling back suddenly because that would be using some of the muscles and placing pressure on her body causing Kagome a lot of pain.

Kagome did not have to worry about what she would do since Inuyasha came barging in 1 second later covered in the pancake mix that was meant t make breakfast.

**(I couldn't help it I had to make Inuyasha do something stupid and embarrassing in my story)**

"Kagome don't move, here let me help you, if you move on your own you could open your wounds" panicked Inuyasha. Upon hearing, Kagomes scream he had freaked out and threw the bowl of pancake mix he had made for their breakfast up into the air to land on his head, covering him in it.

He would have gotten to her sooner if he hadn't needed to wipe his eyes so he could see and then slip on the mix that had gotten all over his kitchen floor. After taking his socks off so no mix would get on the carpet, he dashed into his room to see his Kagome in pain and likely to be bleeding again if she strained herself.

He rushed to her side then as gently as possible he helped her get back into the bed and cushioned hr back with a pillow so she could sit up without causing too much pain.

When everything was set up and Kagome was comfortable she started to stare at Inuyasha as a demand for answers.

"Ok you probably don't remember much but you were beaten and injured by some gang at the mall. I took you back here after I beat the shit out of them and cleaned you up with Sango and Ayame's help when they got here after lugging all the shopping bags out of the mall to end up here. We cleaned the place up and put things away, had dinner and tons of fun chatting without your troublesome hide to ruin it. Honestly I think you're a trouble magnet with how many times I seem to beat up your attackers and bandage you up." Inuyasha explained. Kagome glared at him making him laugh, she glared even harder if that were possible.

"Though that's not all that happened because of your attackers," he said. Kagome's face showed curiosity as well as impatience and annoyance after a 5-second silence.

Kagome glared and nodded her head for Inuyasha to go on. Inuyasha just smirked and then smiled with mischief in his eyes; he had her full attention also under his control.

Kagome just nodded her head again hoping he would tell her what also happened, Inuyasha smirked and decided to tell her. "Well when I was saving you from those…those" he broke off from rage, but started again quieter after taking a few deep breaths. "You spoke, you yelled my name, and you talked to me, well actually ordered me around slightly when you were hurt you stubborn wench" he looked up to see her startled face.

Realization dawned on her face, as she seemed to have remembered their little chat with her telling him not to go to the hospital and then waking up in Inuyasha's room with hell of a headache as well as the rest of her body in excruciating pain.

Kagome lifted her head with difficulty and tried to look confused but Inuyasha wasn't buying the 'you must have been imagining it' act one bit.

"You can't deny it, you talked and told me not to go to the hospital, if you hadn't we would be in one right now but were not so ha" Inuyasha smirked with glee that he had caught her.

Kagome motioned for a pad and pencil, even though he doubted she could write anything, Inuyasha still got up and went to his office, grabbed what he needed and headed back to his room to give Kagome some sticky notes and a gel pen.

"You could have panicked and not have been thinking straight so you took me here or you could have been stubborn and not want anyone but you to take care of me" she wrote.

Inuyasha was struck dumb for a minute to process this new factor. The truth was that, that was a possible outcome since he was very protective of Kagome and might have gone crazy at the hospital with male doctors taking care of her wounds instead of him.

It made his blood boil at the thought of males undressing her to clean her wounds and see how badly the bastards had hurt her.

Only he would be allowed to see her, take care of her, she was his, his angel, his wife, his property, his MATE! As shocking as this realization was he was happy because he didn't mind it being her, even though he just met her he felt like he'd known her his whole life.

She was beautiful. Smart, strong, hurt, heart broken, innocent, young, scared, fragile, but most of all prey. Prey to all the disgusting scum like at the mall. She needed/deserved to be protected, cared for, comforted, loved, cherished, spoiled rotten, pleased, happy, respected, and most of all adored to bits to the point where she would feel so wanted there was no way on earth she would leave.

"Keh, so what if I did want to take care of you, it's my job to look after you, so I had no other choice and I might have panicked, but I might not have. Your awake it doesn't matter what happened as long as you're ok so there!" He glared challenging her to object to him, though inside he was smirking thinking that the conversation was finished.

Kagome didn't think so, she started to write vigorously. After she was done, she allowed him to read it with a glare on her face.

"You are such a jerk! It's only your job; you don't care that I could have died from blood loss and the stab wounds I had to endure." Kagome had started to cry while he had been reading the note.

Realizing he had hurt her feelings, he started to panic with all the tears pouring down her face, thinking that he had caused her to cry.

"Kagome…I'm sorry…just stop crying…I'm…so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't mean any of it, please stop crying," he pleaded. He did not like it when girls cried; it was one of his few weaknesses.

Seeing that he was in a state of panic and actually sorry for what he did she calmed down long enough to write down the real reason for her tears.

"I was just remembering some incidents from the past that made me sad. It's not your fault at all." She wrote.

Seeing that everything was ok, Inuyasha started to go make breakfast again when Kagome started to laugh as much as she could in her condition.

Wondering what she was laughing at he stopped and turned around to glare at her and demanded an answer.

"What's so damn funny huh?" he asked. Stalking towards her like, she was the prey and him the predator.

Kagome started to look scared, wincing as she tried to move away. Inuyasha sighed. "Please don't be scared of me, please, I would never hurt you ever. Please remember that, I would never hurt you, I'll protect you from those who will, I promise" Inuyasha vowed while wrapping his arms around Kagome gently, she just nodded and relaxed against him.

She wrote down another note than handed it to him while trying to hide her giggles. "I was laughing at you; you're covered in pancake batter and look so pathetic I couldn't help but laugh. I am sorry I did though, you better not have gotten any on me though." Inuyasha laughed which encouraged Kagome to join in; she had to stop a few seconds later to wince.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I wasn't there in time to stop those men, if only I had gotten there sooner or not have let you out of my sight at all." Kagome was shaking her head while he was saying this, immediately after she was writing as fast as her body would let her, wincing from the pain she was causing by doing so.

Inuyasha knew he should stop her, injuring herself even more was not in the agenda, but this was the only way to communicate with her and she was a stubborn girl as he could see from how she was acting at the moment. _'Though she kissed me on the cheek and yet she won't talk to me, she is one strange girl. Have to ask her about that, heh maybe she'll give me another cute reaction, bonus! Heheh' _Inuyasha remembered her soft lips on his cheek, slightly blushing, and thinking about how they would feel on his lips.

Kagome was done after his little train of thought ended, allowed him to take it and read it. Inuyasha admitted defeat since Kagome was going to be a pain in the butt if he kept on arguing with her.

She had written this message "It was not your fault, it would have happened eventually. I would have been found at some point dead from whatever they were going to do before you showed up. Don't blame yourself, I definitely don't. You have cared for me 2 times now; I should be doing something to show you my gratitude. I'm the one who's worthless and helpless not you. If there is anything I can do once I'm able please tell me?" Inuyasha looked up into her eyes which should gratitude and a plead to let her do as she asked.

"Sigh, I won't blame myself and your right I guess, it would have happened at some point, I don't know why but it would. I'm not going to let you do anything around here until you're fully healed and healthy." Kagome was about to write but Inuyasha saw it coming and held his hands up to stop her. "No, I won't have any of it, you are not capable of helping me right now, and you can't even stand. You might as well just let me look after you and then you can be my slave and do whatever I tell you to do as payment for saving and looking after you" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome looked shocked, then embarrassed, and finally infuriated by his slave statement. She growled as best as she could, getting a smirk out of the jerk in front of her.

About to write a mean retort, she was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Who the hell could that be this freaking early in the freaking morning?" Inuyasha growled. He had liked Kagome and his argument; it was funny watching emotions play across her face. She was such an open book when she felt safe.

Knowing that whoever was at the door wouldn't leave till he answered because of the constant ringing of the bell, giving him a headache and making his ears flatten. He reluctantly got up and left the room telling Kagome to hold on for a minute while he checked who the bastard was at his door to early in the freaking morning for his liking.

He opened the door to be surprised to see…,

**Don't you just love cliffy's I do when they are my stories. Sorry guys for taking so long it's just that school has been a pain in the butt recently. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 recovering

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated this story for a while, things have been crazy at my end. Here are some reasons why it took so long, got a new laptop, had to transfer everything, the Microsoft office was apparently a teaser so I had to get a new one. I had no inspiration and didn't really feel like updating this story or Stolen. OH I created a new story, please read it. THANK U FOR UR PATIENCE! Here we go…**

**Chapter 10 Recovery**

Opening the door, Inuyasha was surprised to see Sango and Ayame at the door.

"Hi, how is she?" Ayame was a worrier and this event was no exception, she hadn't slept a wink because she thought that Kagome could die any minute and she wouldn't know till later.

"God do you know what time it is?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Yes now tell us." Sango yelled not caring if she woke anybody up on the lower levels.

"Yeah she's fine, just in a lot of pain, she can't move either." Inuyasha sighed; really couldn't they do this later in the day! Didn't they have anything to be doing at the moment like sleeping, or even breakfast and getting ready for work or whatever?

"Well can we see her…please?" Ayame and Sango begged with puppy eyes, unfortunately for Inuyasha, they were very good puppy faces and he gave in.

"Yeah, whatever!" Both girls were threw the door, passed the kitchen, and into the bedroom before Inuyasha could open the door halfway.

Shock was all that could be seen on Inuyasha's face as he closed the door and ran to the bedroom as well to see what they were doing with Kagome…

All they did was talk…for HOURS! Inuyasha had gotten bored after the first 10 minutes and went to make breakfast, after he gave Kagome hers and helped her eat it, he had his and reluctantly made Sango and Ayame's food as well. He then went to take a shower and get ready for work.

When he was done he went into his office and did some things for his job. When he had done all he could from home he saw that the girl's had been teaching Kagome how to use the computer and cellphone that they seem to have brought….they also looked…dare he say it…new?

"OI! What are you doing with all that new stuff?" The girl's just looked at him with guilty faces. "OH NO! You did not just buy those for her did you?"

"Yes we did! Is there a problem with that?" Sango stood up from her place on the left side of Kagome on the bed.

"Yes there is! She could have just used mine and you wouldn't have had to spend all that money on her!" he yelled quiet agitated that they had given her something really nice and useful.

"Well look who's talking! You spent all that money on clothes and stuff for Kagome and now we can't too!" This made Inuyasha even madder.

"YOU'RE THE BITCHES THAT SPENT ALL OF MY MONEY ON THOSE THINGS SAYING THAT THEY WERE IMPORTANT AND KAGOME NEEDED THEM!" His chest was huffing and puffing by now.

"WELL IT WAS TRUE! SHE NEEDED THAT STUFF BUT WE WATED TO SPEND OUR OWN MONEY ON THIS AND WE'LL GIVE HER WHATEVER THE HELL WE WANT! IT'S OUR CHOICE NOT YOURS YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF DOG SHIT!" Before Sango and Inuyasha could continue a quiet…

"Shut up" was heard from the forgotten Kagome. Everyone looked at Kagome to see that she was crying and being comforted by Ayame who had been seething on the sidelines. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head while Sango ran to the bed and began asking what was wrong.

"Stop fighting please!" Kagome sobbed, her chest was hurting and possibly reopened but she didn't care as long as they stopped fighting over her.

"Sorry Kagome" both Inuyasha and Sango feeling guilty, fighting over something really stupid. Inuyasha walked up to the bed and wiped her tears away while saying sorry over and over again.

"Don't fight over me, just make up and be friends again. Please! I don't want to lose either of you guys, you're my first friends. I don't what I'd do if one of you left." Sango lightly hugged Kagome and then let Inuyasha do the same except that he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"We won't fight over you anymore, can't promise we won't fight but not over you…ok?" Inuyasha softly whispered. Kagome hummed in agreement.

"Yeah we'll still fight over miniscule things but not you especially while you're still hurt right now." Both Sango and Ayame nodded, Inu and Aya did fight sometimes but over extremely childish things like food (deserts!).

"Can you guys ask me before you buy Kagome something so this doesn't happen again? I don't want to have to kick you out of my home!" coming to an agreement didn't seem so hard for them with Kagome around. "I need to head to work and do a couple of things, please don't destroy the place and make sure Kags is safe and comfortable or I'll kick your ass! Got it?"

Sango and Ayame both stood up and saluted with a yes sir resulting in a giggle from Kagome. With that done Inuyasha said good bye and went to his job.

Sango and Ayame both gave Kagome sly grins. "Kags…wow he gave you a nickname, cute one too" Kags blushed a nice shade of red while looking anywhere but the two grinning cats in front of her.

"Now that he's gone we can do some girly stuff with you stuck in bed we need to amuse you and get you supplied with things to keep you amused before we have to go to work as well." Ayame got up while talking and said she'd be back in a few minutes.

"Kaggie…can I call you that? ... (Kags nods)…Good now we are going to set up this room into a girl's sleepover simulation! (Crickets) Basically bring you loads of movies, magazines, junk food, and bring the computer linked with internet over to entertain you." During said amazing speech on sleepovers, Kagome's eyes widened at all said goodies.

"Now let's see what food the big puppy has" Sango left the room and seconds later the fridge was opened and some rummaging could be heard along with a few ooos and ahhs. After a few more minutes of said actions Sango came in, the front door was heard closing and a few more seconds later Ayame came in with big bags of who knows what.

They both dumped their findings onto the bed. Sango dumped some ice cream, frozen yogurt, and some drinks. Ayame dumped chips, chocolate, movies, magazines, drinks, more ice cream, and a few pieces of candy.

"Ok let's get that TV over there and move it to the end of the bed and the DVD player closer to Kagome so she won't hurt herself. Once said actions had been done, Sango and Ayame introduced all the food, talked about the movies and magazines, and how to work the DVD player and remote.

"Oh crap we have to go to work now! Kaggie do you know what to do? Good we'll be back around 10:00pm and Inuyasha should be back around 5:00 since he did almost all his work at home and he just has a few meetings and other paperwork to do at the office." Ayame mentioned.

"You work in the same place?"

"Yeah we work in the same department. I'm his secretary and Sango work along the same lines as he does." She continued.

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Oh and don't overdo it with the ice cream and chocolate. You could get sugar rush and hurt yourself. Well we better get going see you later Kaggie" Sango and Ayame waved, they locked the door on their way out with the spare key.

Kagome just did what she could, she watched 3 movies, all the magazines, ate some chips but turns out she didn't like them. The frozen yogurt was eaten up and some of the chocolate, but the ice cream was given no mercy. Gone. All of it. In its place was a hyper and slightly in pain Kagome who wanted to move around but was limited from her wounds. Some of them reopened a little and bled, staining the bed and causing Kagome to feel a little light headed.

That's how Inuyasha found her around 5:10pm. A mess and in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE GIRLS GIVE YOU!" Inuyasha quickly picked Kags up and went to the bathroom, placing her on the counter to turn the bath on. All the while muttering curses to the two dimwitted neighbors of his.

While the tub was filling up he undressed Kagome and looked at which cuts had opened and got out the first aid kit. He rushed into the bedroom after assuring himself that Kags would be alright and wouldn't fall off the counter. With his demon speed he cleaned the bed and floor up, throwing away all of the junk food that the annoyances had brought over and got some pain reliever medicine. He changed the sheets and bleached the few spots of blood on the mattress.

Once he was certain that everything was clean and in its place before he left, he ran to the bathroom and turned off the water, he had put some Epsom and other soothing salts into the water. Checking the waters temperature was ok and wouldn't cause too much discomfort for the still slightly jumpy Kagome, Inuyasha took off the bandages and tried not to look at anything important while moving and placing her in the bath.

Inuyasha cleaned her body while talking quietly about what she did during the day, laughing at points with her and flinching when he pressed too hard on a particular cut. Afterwards rewrapping wounds was the same ordeal, both blushed when he was cleaning and wrapping to close to her breasts and between her thighs. It wasn't eithers fault, just the sickos who hurt her in those places.

Once all the embarrassment was over and Kagome was wrapped like a mummy again, Inuyasha told her to take a nap.

"You need to rest after all that's happened. I'll be in the kitchen preparing a very healthy meal to combat all the shit that you ate. If you need me just call" he told her while getting her comfortable.

"Could you please stay with me until I fall asleep, I don't want to feel alone anymore today?" she whispered, pleadingly to her knight in shiny armor as they said in the magazines and movies.

"Yeah I'll stay here while you sleep, don't worry I'm here." Inuyasha laid down next to her and waited for her to sleep, silently watching her and holding her hand to reassure her that he was there.

**I felt like ending it here, and I really didn't want to have all my ideas for this chapter used up. I need something for the next chapter so no complaining.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! PLEASEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
